


Moody

by fte207



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fte207/pseuds/fte207
Summary: Choi Seunghyun is a moody Scorpio and sometimes all he needs is encouragement to get in a better mood.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Moody

Honestly, you are regretting ever agreeing to date a scorpio, let alone tell one you love him, and then have the audacity to move in with him. He’s so goddamn moody all the time. Temperamental without explanation.

But you’re lying to yourself if you don’t also admit that the moodiness, the strong emotions, especially his fierce love for you isn’t also a thing that draws you in.

Today however, Choi Seunghyun is being an annoying brat.

It started when you said you wouldn’t be able to have lunch with him because you had to have a working lunch with your boss. Seunghyun’s tantrums were special: he wouldn’t come out and say he was mad at you. He’d just start making “jokes” and being obtuse. So you’d stonewall into silence when you got tired of the fifth cryptic text he sent. 

Your silence however only makes him that more annoying when you finally get home and ask him what he wants for dinner.

“Whatever you want.”

“What about pizza?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Sooo no pizza? Sushi”

“Whatever you want,” he said again with a smirk while messing with his computer. 

You try the direct approach hoping it will lift his mood. You slide your hands around his neck from behind and kiss just below his hairline and ear.

“Don’t be mad at me. I didn’t wanna miss brunch either.”

“I’m not mad,” he says quickly.

Great, you think. It’s worse. He’s not mad at you. He’s mad at the world again. Seunghyun’s anger at the world would mean this mood could last for days unless you did something. You have been with him for three years now. You know that Seunghyun’s moodiness shifts at the drop of a hat, and there’s one thing that always gets him on a better path.

“I’ll cook us something instead. How about kimchi fried rice?”

You can feel the smile almost forming on his lips before he shuts it down, wanting to sulk some more.

“That’s fine.”

You saunter to the kitchen, knowing he’s watching you out of the corner of his eye. You don’t remember precisely the moment it clicked for you, but Seunghyun’s weakness is a home cooked meal. And why other women might be the type to do this all the time, you just simply loathed the activity. Plus, you still had a job so there was absolutely no way to maintain the energy to cook seven days a week.

Seunghyun told you he didn’t mind -- he liked to try restaurants and was a bit of a foodie. But then for his birthday you baked him a strawberry shortcake and… well you’re still surprised you didn’t get pregnant that weekend. The miracle of modern medicine you think as you shudder, thinking about how many times he fucked you. On the dining room table. On the living room floor. In the shower. In bed. 

As you pull the ingredients together, you smile to yourself as you hear him slink to the kitchen island, presumably to watch you. You let him watch, chopping the green onions, the kimchi, and then you stop and think about what you might want to add for protein.

“Bacon?” you ask.

He nods with a small smile on his face. 

You get the bacon started and then set up the rice cooker. You keep going, knowing that Seunghyun’s eyes are on you every time you bend over to grab something or reach up in his general direction, exposing more cleavage in your shirt that you unbutton just one more than usual.

You are now assembling the fried rice onto a plate when suddenly you feel him behind you, his hands sliding around your middle and then up to your breasts. He gives them a squeeze and then thrusts against you. You moan, realizing he’s hard already.

“Mmm, baby?”

He’s already back to baby. Uh oh. You’re probably not even gonna make it out of the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Did I ever tell you how sexy you look today?”

He emphasizes the sexy with another thrust, a hard one that knocks you off your balance but he catches you in a tight embrace.

“Seunghyun please -”

“Please what?”

“Please can we at least go to the -”

He spins you around and kisses you before you finish your sentence. You moan into the kiss and grip his shoulders. He takes advantage of the moan, slipping his tongue inside your mouth while squeezing your ass. 

“Seunghyun bedroom,”

He ignores your pleas as he kisses down from your lips to your chin and your neck. He also manhandles you onto the kitchen counter. You relinquish control, knowing he’s not going to let you think about anything but him now. And how good his skin feels in your hands as you stroke underneath his shirt while he makes lightwork of your buttons and pulls your shirt apart. Not bothering with your bra, he pulls the cups down and latches onto one nipple while pinching and teasing the other. 

You shrug off your shirt and get rid of the bra, moaning louder when he bites a little harder and then soothes with the swirling of his tongue. You gasp when he slips a hand between your legs and presses where he knows your clit is. He has a small smile on his face when he pulls away from playing with your breasts to undo your pants and pull them off along with your panties in one swoop. 

He doesn’t need to ask, you simply slide backward and spread your legs, giving him access. 

“You’re always so easy for me hm?”

“Yes.”

“I love it.”

“Seunghyun-”

“Don’t worry baby. I’ll hurry and give you what you need.”

He only teases you with his fingers for long enough to get his own shirt and pants off. You’re soaking wet now, so when he finally pushes two fingers into you, you’re a whimpering and moaning mess. You reach out to pull him in for a kiss when he’s finally naked. He swallows your scream when he arches his fingers up to your g-spot, pressing over and over. You grip his shoulders and cry out when you feel him tear the orgasm right out of you. He kisses your neck.

“Ready for me?”

“Yes please.”

He pulls his hand away, licking his fingers with satisfaction before using whatever he leaves on his hand to rub his hardness. You smile to yourself as you watch his perfect cock glide into you, the fullness one of your favorite feelings in the world.

He pulls your arms to hang on his neck and he kisses you again. He only just barely begins moving, taking his time, allowing you to get used to the thickness.

“You’re so tight still baby. How is that when I stretch you every night,”

You can’t answer, you just let out a ragged moan when he thrusts back in harder than before. The angle of being on the counter has his cock brushing over your g spot with every deep thrust, and quickly you’re approaching your release again.

Seunghyun thrusts harder and faster, and you clutch his solid shoulders as you know you won’t last much longer. You press a kiss into his neck.

“Please Seunghyun”

“Please what baby”

“Please make me cum again. I can’t take it.”

“Oh I will baby. And then I’m gonna fill you up. You want that baby.”

“Yes please.”

You wrap your legs around his waist and cling hard to him as he speeds up, groaning at every clench you can’t help as you feel yourself getting closer. Then finally, he sends you over the edge with a pinch to your nipple. You cry out and the orgasm sends him over, the now strangely hot familiar feeling of him cumming in you washing over. He slowly slips out of you, but then holds his fingers there, taking pleasure in knowing he is on every inch of you, inside and out.

You try to catch your breath, but he’s already picking you up from the counter and hauling you to your bedroom. You nuzzle his neck and he chuckles quietly.

After laying you down in the bed and cleaning you up with a warm cloth, he re enters the bedroom in a pair of shorts and two plates. You slip one of his t-shirts on and you both enjoy the kimchi fried rice -- the meal he had to reheat because of your activities.

He’s all smiles and shy kisses as he talks to you about a painting he wants to buy soon. You get back to your never ending argument about Rembrandt as you finish eating, and he kisses you gently to get you to stop arguing with him. He clears away your plates and spoons and then rolls on top of you, kissing you all over to the point of annoyance, not sex. It has you howling with laughter in minutes.

Suddenly he stops and holds your face.

“By the way. I wasn’t really mad about brunch. I just hate your boss.”

“Mhmm. Me too.”

He moves one hand to your thigh now, right where his t-shirt ends. It’s rising up.

“Seunghyun…”

“Hmm?” he says feigning innocence.

You give in without much afterthought, kissing him, happily knowing that at least for now, your moody scorpio is happy.


End file.
